


Under the Full Moon

by dommedorothea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Shibari, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommedorothea/pseuds/dommedorothea
Summary: During the full moon, Marianne needs some specific attention. Thankfully Hilda knows just how to help her out!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 21





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based on a comic by Bramblefix on twitter. Basically, Marianne’s crest causes her to have heat cycles.  
> This is the thread of the comic!  
> https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1221835944090918914?s=20

After what happened the last two times, Marianne noticed the pattern.  
“It’s a full moon Hilda,” Marianne explained in a hushed tone.  
“Ok, so that means the next one is.... tomorrow!” Hilda almost yelled. Marianne grabbed her arm to shut her up.  
“Ok, so we have to do something about it. I- I can’t be trusted, I don’t want to do anything bad.” Marianne almost teared up with worry as Hilda looked off in the distance. She turned to look at Marianne with a light in her eyes that Marianne had never seen before.  
“Come to my room right after dinner tomorrow, bring your books so it looks like we are going over strategy , I will make sure everything else is ready!” Marianne was unsure about Hilda’s plan, but knew she would do anything to stop what would happen. 

The next evening, Marianne quickly walked to Hilda’s room with her books in tow. She had to focus really hard on keeping her head down and to not pay attention to the warmth already starting between her legs. She had been having the dreams for a few days now, but hasn’t felt this whole awake since the last time. As she walked, she was looking at her feet, and almost missed Hilda’s room. She barely knocked before Hilda opened the door and pulled her into the room, locking the door behind them. Marianne quickly scanned the room, just to see a bunch of pale yellow rope on Hilda’s bed.  
“I thought you were gonna get things ready!” Marianne whined as Hilda took the books from her hands. Marianne had to keep looking down as she felt Hilda’s fingers brush her wrist, sending a shudder through her body.  
“Would you trust me for once? I actually have a plan right now!” Hilda said as she quickly moved throughout the room moving a chair in front of the door.  
“I- I guess, but it is starting to get dark and it is getting harder to focus, so we have to hurry.” Marianne sighed as she squeezed her thighs together.  
“Ok, if you want to make this faster, you need to strip. Then sit on the bed.”  
“B-but how does that help? And you have to turn around!”  
“Mari, I have helped you before remember? Stop worrying! Now, do as I say, or I am gonna do it for you.”  
“O-ok.” Marianne quickly stripped her clothes and stood there in her undergarments, acutely aware that they were already wet. She covered herself with her arms and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hilda climbed up on the bed behind her, and pulled Mariannes arms away from her body and held them above her head. She grabbed the rope and begin meticulously tying Mariannes arms together starting at her elbows and ending with her wrists. The rope was soft, and Hilda pulled it just tight enough to make Marianne squirm. She could already feel her instincts kicking in as Hilda guided her to lay on her back. Hilda took the rope tied around Mariannes wrists and tied it to the head board of the bed.  
“So you can’t scratch me, o-or yourself of course,” Hilda said, as she climbed over Marianne and grabbed her leg. Mariannes hops bucked a little as Hilda spread her legs apart and tied each ankle to the bottom corner of the bed. Marianne blushed as she knew Hilda could see the mess she had already made in the bed.  
“How does that feel? Too tight? Do you feel secure?” Hilda asked as she climbed off the bed.  
“Y-yes I think so. Wait where are you going, you can’t leave me like thi- ah!” Marianne exclaimed as she felt a wave of pleasure surge through her as the beast took over.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I am not going anywhere!” Hilda said as she quickly undressed and returned to the bed. She quickly kissed Mariannes forehead as she tied up her hair. Her fingers quickly moved down Mariannes torso, making her shudder and pull against the ropes. Hilda’s fingers reached her pussy, and could already feel how wet Marianne was. Hilda couldn’t help but giggle as her fingers delicately explores. Marianne let out a yelp as Hilda brushed her clit. Slowly, Hilda began to circle it, and she kissed down Mariannes neck and collarbone until she reached her soft breasts and began to lick and suck on her nipple and gently pinched the other one. Marianne let out a long moan as another surge of pleasure ran through her. Hilda continued to play with Mariannes clit until a low growl came from her throat.  
“Ugh, please fill me! I-I need it! I ne-“ Marianne breathlessly spoke in fragmented sentences as Hilda kissed her and stopped what she was doing to hop of the bed.  
“What! Please, come back!” Mariannes hips bucked as the pleasure Hilda was giving her ceased.  
“Shh, I will be right there, just a second.” Marianne couldn’t see Hilda but she felt her ankles being untied. Quickly, she pulled her legs together and rocked her hips back and forth to help ease the ache. Hilda climbed back on the bed and pulled Mariannes legs apart kneeling between them. She pulled one of the other girls legs over her shoulder, and gently slipped one finger into her pussy. Marianne shuddered.  
“More,” she moaned.  
“Just wait my love, trust me. I got something new for tonight.” Hilda smiled as she inserted another one of her fingers. Curling them inward, she felt Mariannes muscles squeeze around her. Marianne let out a loud yelp as Hilda pulled out her fingers. Quickly they were replaced with something much larger. Hilda moaned as she thrusted into Marianne with her new strap on. Every thrust sent the other end, deeper into Hilda. Marianne moaned and whimpered as Hilda started slow, shallowly moving in and out, moving deeper and deeper. As Mariannes hips began to buck against Hilda’s thrusts, she moved deeper and quicker, finding a rhythm with the other girl. One of her hands held Mariannes leg over her shoulder as the other pinched and caressed her nipples and breasts. As Hilda fucked Marianne hard and fast, marianne moaned and growled. “Don’t st-stop! I am so cl-close! Please! Harder!”  
Hilda picked up the speed as she felt herself getting close to the brink. Mariannes moans got loader as she started to orgasm, her arms pulled at the rope and her legs squeezing Hilda. Hilda kept thrusting as she also began to cum. Together they came loudly. Marianne bucked and squirted all over Hilda’s stomach and bed. Slowly, Hilda pulled the strap on out of Marianne, as her legs and pussy still twitching. As Hilda stood up, she her legs felt like jelly as she also pulled out the strap on. She wiped off her stomach with a towel and set aside the toy and towel to be cleaned later. Hilda climbed back on to the bed and kissed Mariannes still twitching thighs. Her kisses trailed up Mariannes stomach and and chest to her lips. Marianne whimpered softly as she was still delirious with pleasure. Hilda untied her arms and quickly the wrapped around her. Hilda held Marianne, squeezing her tight, and kissing her as they both started to drift to sleep.  
“Thank you.” Marianne whispered as Hilda kissed her forehead.  
“Of course, anything for you my love.” Hilda replied, as she pulled a blanket over top of them. They both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
